


Twitch

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Just be a good sport about it, please?"
Kudos: 3
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Twitch

**Author's Note:**

> For 100 words, 'sport'

"Just be a good sport about it, please?" Selphie begged as she looked at Squall again. She hadn't meant to! She had known what sort of magic she'd found and normally Squall was interested in possible new spells! 

"I _am_ being a good sport," Squall replied. His ears twitched. His tail, poking through a hole cut in his uniform pants, twitched. "I just want it to wear off, which it had better do." 

"I'll see if Quisty has an Esuna or two handy"? 

Selphie wasn't even going to say what she was thinking. 

She sort of wanted a tail, too.


End file.
